I'm Ready'
by Little Miss Tragedy
Summary: 'I'm ready," an author cannot put into proper words the emotion and depth held behind those words. But, I shall try anyway. Derek/Spencer;Slash;M for a reason; one shot.


**[Spencer's Point Of View]**

I gasped as I was pushed against the wall of my apartment. His lips latched onto my neck, I couldn't help the wanton moan that ripped through my lips. I grabbed onto his neck, pulling myself impossibly closer to his body, to his warmth. I wanted-no-I needed more.

"D-Derek," I gasped as he bit down on a particularly sensitive spot on my neck.

"Mmm," he absentmindedly responded.

"D-Derek, I…I'm ready." That's when all movement stopped; the only sound within the room was our ragged breathing and, my heartbeat that pounded within my ears.

"S-Spencer, do you know what you're saying?"

"Yes," I reassured him. "We've been together for six months, and I've been ready for a few months now, I've just been too shy to tell you. D-Derek," I paused for a moment, just a moment, looking for the right words to say. "Derek Morgan, I love you. I love you with everything I am, and I always will. Every day I spend with you is a gift, every day I get to say you're mine, well, that's the best day thing in my life. I-" I was cut off by his lips crushing against mine in an earth shattering kiss. I moaned as his lips controlled mine, he ran his tongue against my bottom lip, asking for permission, which I readily granted. Another moan ripped through my chest as his tongue glided against mine, he explored every inch of my mouth, leaving nothing untouched. I felt my pants grow tighter, my heartbeat, faster. Subconsciously, I moved my pelvis against his, groaning at the much needed friction. When air became needed, he broke the kiss, both of us gasping for air, taking in as much as we can.

"Sometimes," he said between gasps. "You talk too much, pretty boy." He teased lightly before latching onto my neck again. I groaned, my head hitting the wall.

"Derek," I gasped. "Stop teasing, please. I need you…_now._" Before I knew what was happening, he grabbed my legs, effectively wrapping them around his waist. I gripped onto him tighter as he blindly walked us both to my room. He kicked the door closed with his foot, and I gasped as I was gently thrown onto my bed. The look in his eyes made my heart skip a beat, or two. It was a look of pure _hunger_, the look of a man who hasn't had a drop of water in months; an animal who's stalking his fresh pray after weeks of hunger; and I was the pray. He leaned over me; the lust that filled his eyes was almost too much to bear. _Almost. _After a few moments, he was hovering above me. His lips just a few centimeters from mine; I relished in the comforting weight against mine. I gripped onto his hips, pulling him impossibly closer to me. He looked at me for a moment; his hands resting on either side of my head, his gaze softened, a small smile graced his handsome face. He kissed my forehead, then both my eyelids, then my cheeks, ending with a soft, wonton kiss upon my lips. He moved his lips to my neck, licking and sucking, as he found proper. One of my hands wondered to grip the back his neck, his warm skin contrasting with my cool hands. I felt him shudder above me; I savored the fact that I could have that affect on him. Me, Spencer Reid, able to affect Derek Morgan, Mr. Playboy of the BAU. Derek leaned his weight on to his right arm, grasping my hip with his left hand. I felt his hand start to slide beneath my shirt; I shuddered as his hand came in contact with my skin. I bit my lips as I felt his hand go further,

"Don't do that," he breathed into my ear. "I want to hear you; _all of you_." I felt his words go straight to the very core of me, sending waves of electricity right through me. He grinded his pelvis into mine, a deep moan ripped through my chest; shaking me right to the core. He settled himself between my legs, his prominent bulge grazing against mine. I gripped his hips tighter, bringing his pelvis closer to mind, relishing in the must needed friction. He attached his lips to neck, sucking on a particularly sensitive spot on my neck. I could _feel_ the mark forming upon my neck. A mark of ownership; a mark to show the world who I belonged to. That's how I liked to see it, at least.

"Do you want more, baby?" He breathed into my ear, nibbling slightly on the shell.

"Yes!" I gasped. "I want more, please, don't tease me anymore."

"Oh baby," he whispered softly. "This is just the beginning. I'm going to rock your world." I could hear his smirk, that fucking smirk. Before I could give it anymore thought, he captured my lips in a heated kiss. His tongue making its way into my mouth, for a few moments we fought a mock battle of dominance; both of us know who was going to win-him, it's always him. Not that I mind, I love letting him take control. His hand traveled to the buttons of my shirt, skillfully undoing the buttons with only one hand. I gasped into his mouth as his cool hand came into contact with my heated torso.

"Ah," I gasped, breaking the kiss. "Mmmm, Derek!" I moaned, screwing my eyes shut in pleasure. I felt his lip attach to my collarbone, and then they travel lower, leaving hot, opening mouth kisses along my chest. I let out a deep moan as he latched onto my right nipple; I gripped the back of his neck. He licked the sensitive flesh until I withering and moaning beneath his touch. He then latched on to my left one, giving it the same treatment as before. When he found his deed to be done, his mouth traveled lower, kissing every inch of my torso. My pants, at this point, have become increasingly uncomfortable; too tight for my liking. I let out a sigh of relief once he popped the button. He slowly pulled down my pants, releasing me from confinements. When my pants were fully off my legs, he threw them behind him, not caring where they landed. Derek resumed placing kissing upon my pelvis; I closed my eyes losing myself in the sensation.

**[Derek's Point of View]**

I continued to lavish his milky white skin, satisfied with the various marks that I left upon his body. I stopped my movement when I hovered over a certain area that was in desperate need of attention. I heard him mewl in frustration, I loved the sounds that came from those pretty lips, they're absolutely _sinful._ I let him suffer for a moment longer before I placed a tender kiss on his boxer clad member, relishing in the small whimper that ripped through his chest. I hooked my fingers into his boxers, meeting his eyes with a questioning look. Mutely, he nodded before letting his head fall back against the pillow. Slowly, I pull his underwear down his legs, my mouth watering at the sight of his falling out, fully hard. The tip was swollen, pre-cum leaking out of the top, sliding down the sides. I felt my mouth start to water at the mere sight. Cautiously, I wrap my hand around his member, sliding my hand up and down, gathering up fluids to use as lubricant. I felt my pants grow impossibly tighter as the sight of my hand sliding up and down his dick, loving the feeling of him within my hand. I stick out my tongue, taking a tentative lick, moaning at the taste upon my tongue-_his_ taste. I spent a few moments sucking on the tip, gathering more of his essence on tongue. I found myself getting addicted to his taste; the more I got, the more I needed it. I took the rest of his member into my mouth, hallowing my cheeks and sucking harder, I needed more his essence to touch my tongue, I needed more of him. The sounds that were emitted from his lips went straight to my cock, making me impossibly harder. Instinctively, I started to rub myself against the bed, in desperate need for friction.

"D-Derek!" I heard Spencer gasp. "I-f you don't s-stop, I-I'm gonna c-cum!" His voice was breathless and wanton. I could cum just by listening to that voice of his. I gave one last lick before making my way back up to his face. I caught his lips in a heated kiss, letting his taste himself as our tongues glided against each other. I felt his hands travel down the hem of my shirt, attempting to pull it over my head. I broke the kiss, ripped of the shirt, threw it over my shoulder, not caring where it landed, and attacked his lips once again. I groaned at the feeling of his warm skin against mine. He was so soft and warm, better than touching the finest silk; nothing could compare.

"Mmm, pants…off…now." He murmured, reaching for my belt. With skillful fingers, he hand the belt off in no time, quickly followed by my pants, then my boxers. Now we were both stark naked, I could feel _all_ of him, and it nothing felt as heavenly. Our cocks rubbed together, eliciting a moan from both of us.

"Derek!" He moaned, his eyes rolling back into his head. "I need you…I need more…Now!" Every words that came from that pretty mouth of his, laced with want, need, lust-love. I moved in closer, licking the shell of his ear.

"Oh baby," I murmured into his ear, my voice husky to my own ears. I gripped his dick into my hand, giving it a few long strokes, causing him to buckle into my hand. "You're so sensitive, so responsive." I licked a bead of sweat that was sliding down his neck, savoring the salty taste upon my tongue. "Hmmm," I mused. "I wonder if you're just a sensitive here…" I let my hand travel down to his puckered entrance, teasing it with my index finger. He whimpered lustfully, leaning into my touch. "Oh, looks like you are. So sensitive, baby. Do you like that, do you like the feelings of my hands all over your baby?" I whispered into his ear, teasing his entrance a little bit more.

"Yes, Derek! Please, oh God!" His words were barely above whisper; he bit bottom lip, running his fingers through his silky hair. Slowly, I pushed my finger against his entrance, letting it penetrate him gently. He was tight, so warm, my dick twitched at the thought of being enveloped by his heat. I had to stop myself from cuming at the thought of it. He hissed as my finger made its way deeper inside of him, I kissed his neck, trying to take to his mind off the pain. I latched onto his weak spot, relentless with my ministrations. Once he was withering beneath my touch, I added in a second finger, which seemed to go unnoticed by him as I sucked and licked his neck. Once I added the third finger, he whimpered in pain, a singles tear falling from his eye. I kissed away the tear, and then placed tender kisses all over his face.

"Shhh, I know, baby." I cooed, trying to comfort him. "It won't hurt for too much longer, I promise." He nodded before burying his head into the crook of my neck, wrapping his arms around my neck. I felt a sharp pain rip through my heart; I hated seeming Spencer in any type of pain. I searched for that magical spot that would make him forget the pain. _Found it_, I thought as I felt him gasp and shudder against me. I spent a few more moments preparing him before I deemed him ready. "Are ya' ready, baby boy?"

"Yes! Oh god, yes!" He moaned lustfully, he reached into the bedside table, blindly searching the drawer for a few seconds before he took out a bottle of lube and foil wrapper, placing the lube into my hand. He ripped the condom wrapper open, then taking it upon himself to place it around me. I moaned as I felt his nimble fingers wrap around my member, an animalistic growl ripped through my chest as he gave me a few teasing tugs before lying back down in his original position. I looked him over, his big innocent eyes peering up at me so lasciviously, his usually messy hair, messier that I've ever seen it; his pale skin flushed, his whole body covered with various love bites. I'll never know how manages to look so innocent and sexy all at once. I leaned onto my left hand, our noses just barely touching, took my dick into my right hand, lined up with his entrance and carefully pushed into him. It took everything within me not to pound him into the entrance. His tight heat forming to cock just like a glove. It's as if I was made to be inside of him. Once I was fully seethed, I even out weight onto my right hand. I placed a tender kiss upon his lips, waiting for him to adjust to my size. I kissed his cheek, his eyelids, his forehead, his jaw, ending with his lips once again. This kiss, contrast to the others, was languid and soft.

"Derek," he keened, breaking the kiss. "Derek, move, please." I let my head fall into the crook of his neck as I slowly started to move in and out of him. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from cuming too early. His needy whimpers were music to my ears, just heavenly, and a major turn on, I must add.

"You like that, baby?" I whispered into his ear, nibbling onto his slightly. "You like the feel of me inside of you?"

"Yes," he whimpered. "Mmmm, faster, please!" I took his legs, wrapped them around my hips, and started pounding into him. _Harder. Faster. _Making sure to his magical spot each time.

"Mmm, baby, you're so tight. You feel so right around my dick." I groaned into his ear, punctuating each word with a hard thrust of my hips. All of sudden, I was being flip over onto my back, Spencer straddling my hips. I looked up at him in both surprise and awe. This outburst was so unlike him, but it was hot nonetheless. He stilled his movements for a moment, realizing what he just did, a sheepish smile gracing his lips. _There's my Spencer_. I gave him a reassuring smile, resulting in him continuing his actions. He put both of hands onto my chest, leaning forward and started to rotate his hips. I gripped his hips, gilding him slightly. His head fell back, his eyes screwed shut, his mouth ajar, a look of pure ecstasy upon his face.

"That's it, Pretty boy, just like that." I moaned, losing myself in the sensation. I took a hold of his leaking member, stroking him in time with his movements. Before long, his movements were erratic. All of sudden, something within my snapped; without think, I flipped him onto his stomach and started pounding into him relentlessly. The only sound within the room was skin slapping against skin, mixed with our moans and groans.

"Harder, Derek! I'm so close!" Spencer whimpered, burying his head into the pillows. I grabbed a hold of cock again, moving my hand in time with my hips. A familiar heat was pooling in the pit of my stomach, twisting the coil tighter and tighter. I stroked him faster, and with a twist of my wrist, he was cuming. And that was it for me, another low growl ripped through my chest and I was cuming. We rode out our orgasms together until we were both spent. I collapsed onto his back, both of us panting heavily. Once my senses came back to me, I slowly pulled out of Spencer. I kissed his shoulder before I got up to dispose of the condom, then I went to the bathroom, wet a washcloth with warm water, cleaned myself up then returned to Spencer to do the same. I glided the warm washcloth down his backside then I asked him to turn over and I did the same treatment to his front. His eyes fluttered shut, a serene look upon his face. When I was done, I threw the washcloth to join the pile of clothes on the floor and laid down next to Spencer, gathering him into my arms. He curled into me, burying his head into my chest. I pulled the blanket over our bodies and kissed his forehead.

"Spencer?" I whispered.

"Mmm?" He murmured, drawing lazy circles on my chest.

"I love you." I felt him smile against my chest.

"I love you, too, Derek." He sighed, kissing my chest. I tightened my hold on him and we both fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Did I just really write that? Ack. This is my first attempt at a sex scene, well, a detailed one at least. So, could you review pretty, pretty please? :) You don't have to, it'd be nice, though. Sorry if it's a little repetive (with certain words), and sorry if it's awkward. I tried my best :3 I hope you guys enjoyed. Oh, and if I tried editing the best I could, I hope I got most the mistakes. :)<p>

-SkinnyLoverr


End file.
